American Bulldog
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a Career Story of "American Bulldog" Hank Jones as he tries to become the greatest wrestler ever.
1. Bio and his dream coming a reality

American Bulldog

 **Disclaimer: This is a wrestling career fic.**

 **Name: Henry Jones**

 **Wrestling Name: Hank "The American Bulldog" Jones**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Weight 255 Pounds**

 **Age: 21**

 **Attire: Tights similar to "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith**

 **Face or Heel: Face**

 **Signature Moves: Independence Bomb (Vertical Lift Powerbomb.) and The Strike of America (Discus Punch.)**

 **Finisher Moves: Courtesy of The Red White and Blue (Running Powerslam), Liberty Suplex (Bridging/Release Tiger Suplex), and Eagle Lock. (** **Anaconda Vise.)**

 **Skin Color: Caucasian**

 **From: Hibbing, Minnesota**

 **Theme Song: American Made which was Hulk Hogan's theme song in WCW.**

 **Here is his biography.**

He was born in Hibbing, Minnesota on July 4th 1995 and he just graduated from the University of Minnesota with a major in Mass Communications and lettered in football all four years…his father named Ronald was a former teacher of Hibbing High School for 15 years until Henry was 21 years old.

His mother Amanda coached Girls Basketball for 15 years before retiring to become a stay-at-home mom…she met Ronald while they were working at Hibbing High School at the age of 22 in 1994, they got married two years later as Amanda gave birth to Henry.

Henry is the oldest of four brothers and two sisters…named Kurt, Austin, John, Ezekiel, twins named Gwen and Courtney. They're ages are 16, 14, 11, 9, and 6.

Henry fell in love with Wrestling as a little boy as he watched it almost every night, alongside with his brothers while his sisters didn't really care.

During the summers he would go to the same farm where Verne Gagne have his intense Training Camps during his days at the AWA, when he visited his uncle in Florida he would go do football camps during the day and go to wrestling shows at night as long as he had a powernap which he did…in June of 2013 when he was 17 he saw the WWE Performance Center as he wanted to try-out there, and now that he graduated from the University of Minnesota with a Bachelor of Arts Degree and a Bachelor of Science Degree in Journalism at the same time as he received a minor in Business and he got offers from all of the NFL Teams, and the Canadian Football League, and he got the Arena Football League as well he rejected all three offers and he rejected an offer to be part of the United States Olympic Wrestling Team and he declined an offer to work with Target Corporation, and UnitedHealth Group as well as three months after he graduated his lifelong dream was about to become a reality.

He had his tryout in Orlando, Florida in August of 2016…and he was called into the performance center two weeks later with a meeting with Matt Bloom, and Triple H.

"Kid…you have incredible potential, you need to be developed…how about you get started at NXT right away?" Matt Bloom asked him.

"Well…I am honored it's just that I need to think about it." Henry said to him.

"Well…I think this guy can convince you." Matt said as Triple H came in.

"Hey Henry…I'm Triple H." Triple H said as he introduced himself to Henry Jones.

"I know who you are sir…it's a wonderful honor to meet you, and boy am I glad that I'm not at the NFL Draft in New York City…" Henry said as he and Triple H laughed for a bit.

"Look kid…you have all the potential in the world to become the biggest star in NXT and in the WWE…all you need to do is show your work ethic and work hard in and out of the ring alrighty?" Triple H asked him.

"Yes sir…and it would be difficult to be like the greats like Bruno Sammartino, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan." Henry said as Triple H slammed his hand on his desk and grabbed his desk.

"We don't mention him here." Triple H said to Henry reprimanding him.

"Okay I'm sorry…I won't mention Hulk Hogan anymore." Henry said to him apologizing.

"Okay look, outside of the WWE Performance Center, outside of the NXT Arena, and outside of the WWE Headquarters you can mention Hulk Hogan to me and your family all you want…you're the only one that can mention him...and besides I am assuming that he's a role model of yours right?" Triple H said and asked him.

"Not of mine, but of my youngest nine year old brother Ezekiel." Henry said to Triple H

"Okay fine…other then mentioning Hulk Hogan…you were a four time football state champion and a four time NCAA National Champion in Football and lettered in Football in High School and in College and that is impressive to me…I mean you have all the potential in the world to be a big star in the NXT circuit and I've seen your independent matches on YouTube…your awesome." Triple H said to Henry.

"Thanks you sir…I'm honored and humbled that I even received a tryout from NXT at all…" Henry said to Triple H.

"Well we just looked at your tryout from last week and you were excellent and I havew a few words for you." Triple H said as he smiled.

"Welcome to the NXT Roster Henry Jones!" Triple H said as he and Henry shook hands.

"Thanks sir, when do I begin?" Henry asked him.

"Next week…and look, your juat going to be like everyone else your accomplishments in Minnestoa don't matter here in NXT but I will help you until you get your feet firmly planted on the ground so call your folks and if you need to find a place right by the NXT Arena and the WWE Performance Center just let me know and I'll do anything to help other then that…get packing because you are moving out of Minnesota and into Olrando, Florida." Triple H said to Henry.

"Thank you very much." Henry said as he left his office.

A week later he moved out of Hibbing, Minnesota and into Orlando, Florida into a very nice neighborhood as four weeks later his NXT Debut will happen.

 **READ AND REVIEW AS HENRY JONES WILL MAKE HIS NXT DEBUT AGAINST A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. His Debut

American Bulldog

 **Disclaimer: Hank Jones is going to make his NXT Debut in this chapter against a former World Champion in this match. ENJOY as this chapter is dedicated to The Extreme Brony. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: His Debut Promo, and his Debut Match.**

"NXT! NXT! NXT!" The Crowd chanted at the NXT Arena in Orlando, Florida as Henry Jones was backstage as the show was 5 minutes away from starting as Triple H walked right past him.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Triple H asked him.

"Yeah...I guess. I'm just a little bit nervous because it's my first WWE Match ever and I want this to really go well and with all due respect, I want to earn it the way I did...not by dating the daughter of the guy who runs the company if you know what I mean." Henry said to Triple H.

"If you mean that sometimes I got those runs as champion by dating Stephanie McMahon than you have every right have that opinion and it's just between the two of us and I have seen you train, and train, and work hard for the past seven days and you are ready to face former TNA World Heavyweight Champion and the current NXT Champion, Samoa Joe." Triple H said as Samoa Joe walked in.

"Wow...what an honor." Henry said to Austin.

"Hey listen kid, I appreaciate the love from a fan who is now a wrestler as I've seen your tapes and I have seen you train for weeks and months and you have all the potential to do great things in this industry and I just want to say good luck." Samoa Joe said as he offered his hand in a handshake.

"Thank you." Henry said as they shook hands.

"No...thank you. Tonight give me everything you got out there tonight okay?" Samoa Joe asked him.

"Joe...I will give you everything, from the word "Go" because Professional Wrestling is in my Blood...just like it is in yours as well from your days with Ring of Honor, to your time with TNA when you did your shoot at "Turning Point" in 2007...that was epic man." Henry said to Joe.

"Thanks Hank." Joe thanked him.

"No big man." Hank responded back as Triple H came to them.

"Boo." Triple H said to them startling them.

"Sorry guys...anyway, we can continue this talk later...but it's showtime you guys ready?" Triple H asked them.

"Yes sir." Joe and Hank answered.

"Good." Triple H said to them.

"Just one last thing...you and Joe are kicking it off with a promo for tonight's main event match which is between you and Samoa Joe okay?" Triple H said to and asked Hank.

"Yes sir." Hank answered Triple H.

"Great. Now...have a great time and have fun." Triple H said as Samoa Joe's theme song hit first.

"Hey Kid, I'll see you out there okay?" Samoa Joe asked him.

"Sure thing Joey." Hank said as Joe tried to contain his laughter and he did as he walked through the curtain as the crowd booed Samoa Joe.

"Making his way down to the ring is the current NXT Champion...Samoa Joe as he retained the title against Michael Collins in a brutal match-up as he just destroyed him with four Musclebusters as he nailed the Coquina Clutch to end it as Michael Collins tapped out and Samoa Joe is still your NXT Champion." Tom Philips said as Samoa Joe finally got into the ring as he still got boos as he had his microphone in his hand.

"Yeah, I destroyed everyone of your heroes in NXT...Finn Bálor, Shinsuke Nakamura, Hideo Itami, Austin Aries, Bobby Roode, and more...as there is no one left to destroy...I have conquered NXT!" Samoa Joe said as he was boasting as the crowd booed as "American Made" played as Samoa Joe looked at the entrance ramp just like the crowd did as there was 6'4 and 255 Pound young man who was 21 Years Old who was walking down to the ring to attire similar to the "British Bulldog" but with the tights of "Sting" from the 1990 "Great American Bash" and his American Flag face paint from that same event as he had Sting's American Flag Jacket from that same event as he also had the American Flag with him as he waved it as he gave it to a fan.

"Who is this kid?" Corey Graves asked Tom Philips.

"That is Hank Jones he is a four time NCAA National Champion in Football and in Wrestling from the University of Minnesota as he also did football camps for the NFL as soon as he graduated but rather be a WWE Superstar that is his lifelong dream as tonight is his debut." Tom Philips said as Hank grabbed a microphone of his own.

"Who are you?" Samoa Joe asked him.

"My name is "The American Bulldog" Hank Jones and I am here at NXT to become one of the greatest of the great." Hank said to Joe as the crowd cheered.

"As you guys should know...I am paying tribute to the late Davey Boy Smith, and recent WWE Hall of Famer Sting with this attire." Hank said as the crowd acknowledged both men with applause.

"Now...I have this to say to you Samoa Joe...you have wrestled all over the world and succeeded over the world as you have also become a success at NXT...but NXT is for young stars not for established veterans that is the WWE...this is NXT." Hank said as the crowd said "NXT!" several times until the chants died down.

"I said that because...I believe in free speech, and I believe in the constituition of the United States of America...something the government does not even care about these days." Hank said as the crowd ate it up and cheered.

"USA! USA! USA! USA!" The crowd chanted several times.

"Amen..." Corey Graves said as he was impressed already.

"Anyway...I am going to challenge you to a match." Hank said as the crowd cheered.

"You want a match with one of the best?" Samoa Joe asked him.

"Yes I do dude." Hank said to Joe.

"You got it...it will be a pleasure kicking your ass tonight." Joe said to him.

"Well...tonight I am going to give you everything and I am going to push you to the limit, I am going to make you go back in time to when you wrestled against CM Punk at Ring of Honor back in 2005, and that same year you gave TNA it's only 5 Star Match on the 4th year anniversary of 9/11 at TNA Unbreakable in a Triple Threat Match for the TNA X-Division Championship between Christopher Daniels and "The Phoenominal One" AJ Styles as it was a classic match." Hank said as the crowd applauded for what just Hank said as the crowd chanted "That was Awesome" as Triple H looked on backstage in amazement.

"Wow...I knew it...he has an incredible wrestling knowledge." Triple H said as Vince was mad.

"TNA is never mentioned ever! He is fired!" Vince yelled at Triple H.

"NXT IS MINE! I SCOUTED HIM PERSONALLY AND HE IS MY GOLDEN BOY! THE FANS LOVED WHAT HE SAID! IF HE IS INCREDIBLE IN THE RING." Triple H shouted before calming himself down.

"I'm sorry for getting angry." Triple H said to Vince.

"Me too." Vince said as they shook hands and hugged it out.

"Well...he is spectacular on the microphone." Triple H said to Vince.

"Agree." Vince said to him.

"Hey, I gotta go...are you gotta send me a tape?" Vince asked him.

"Nah, I'll just record the match and send it to your phone." Triple H answered him.

"See you later." Vince said as he left.

"Another thing Joe...I will steal the show with you from the opening bell until the match is over like at WrestleMania 20 when Triple H defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit as-" Hank said as the crowd cheered and chanted "Benoit" as Triple H was a bit mad now but trying to compose himself backstage.

"Look, I'll talk to him...I'm not gonna yell at him...I'll just talk to the guy." Triple H said to himself.

"What a promo." Corey said to Tom.

"I know." Tom said as the chanting died down.

"The point is...as the United States did in World War 2...and Like I am going to do tonight...I am going to destroy you in this ring." Hank said as the crowd chanted "YES" several times as "American Made" began to play.

"Oh My God...what a promo." Tom said as they cut the camera to another segment as Joe and Hank left the ring and headed towards the backstage area as they saw Triple H.

"Guys...that was awesome." Triple H said to both of them.

"Thank you Triple H." Joe said to him.

"and Hank, your promo was great. Can we talk for 5 minutes your not in trouble...just need to talk." Triple H said to him.

"See ya later Hank." Joe said to him.

"Okay Joey." Hank said as he and Triple H began to walk down the hallway.

"Your promo was incredible but it was unorthodox...it was the best promo I've seen in a while...it was perfect except for mentioning Chris Benoit on TV. We don't mention him on TV...in private we can but not on camera that's all but other than that we can mention him and by we...I mean you and me." Triple H told Hank.

"Okay." Hank responded back to Triple H.

"Call me Hunter, or call me by my real name...Paul Levesque." Triple H said to him as he revealed his real name to him.

"Alrtighty then Paul." Hank said to Paul.

"Look Kid, I'm giving you creative control on your promos and that is an exception for you...and you alone because you have something special dude, and I don't want anyone to do anything to ruin that." Paul told Hank.

"Thank you...but I don't want to be the next Triple H." Hank said to him.

"I know that...anyway you gotta get ready, your match is soon." Paul told Hank.

"Yes sir." Hank said as they shook hands.

"Good luck tonight." Paul told Hank.

"Thanks." Hank said as Paul left him as he started to get ready as he went into the locker room, ate some healthy food as he began to prepare his match as he stretched for 60 mintes, watched tapes of Samoa Joe from his recent NXT Matches as he put his facepaint back on his face as to cool it off he surrounded himself by fans and drank a lot of water bottles and poured water over his face as the makeup did not get ruined as he also did a special bodypaint thing like Finn Balor did as well as he put on his jacket as the main event match was about to begin as the NXT Tag Team Champions "The Revival" just went through the curtain as they walked past the gorilla position.

"Good Job guys..." Triple H said to Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder as they were talking for a second as Samoa Joe arrived as he sported his shorts with black kneepads as his wrestling shorts were black and blue as he had a white towel as he was also carrying his NXT Championship Belt as WWE Cameras were rolling backstage for a potential WWE DVD on Hank Jones.

"Hey Hank." Samoa Joe greeted Hank.

"What's up Joe." Hank said as they did the pound hug.

"Nothing much brother...how do you feel?" Joe asked Hank.

"Nervous because this has been my dream come true and I am going to live my dream tonight and I am so excited as I am going to wrestle you." Hank said to Joe.

"Thanks, I appreciate it kid, after the match wanna hangout and get something to eat?" Joe asked him.

"Nah...maybe next week." Hank said to Joe.

"Okay." Joe said to Hank as Triple H came towards Samoa Joe and Hank.

"Hey guys...you ready to rock the NXT Arena?" Paul asked them.

"Yes sir." Samoa Joe answered.

"I-I am so nervous, I might wet my pants." Hank said as Joe was confused.

"I'm kidding guys, come on...but I am a bit nervous for real." Hank said to them.

"Oh." Triple H sighed on relief.

"Good..." Samoa Joe said as Triple H got a feed from Berekly Ottoman who was the timekeeper/NXT Floor Manager on to remind them who was gonna go first and second.

"Okay, I'll remind them right now...thanks." Paul said to Berkley through an earpiece.

"Samoa Joe, you are going first...and Hank you are going second...good luck guys." Paul said as "Destroyer" by CFO$ started to play as the crowd started to boo him.

"Thanks...see ya out there Hank." Samoa Joe said as he went through the Gorilla Position and went through the curtain as he had his belt.

"Here comes the NXT Champion who earlier tonight was challenged by the soon to be debuting "American Bulldog" Hank Jones as Samoa Joe accepted Hank's challenge in this non-title match." Tom Philips said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it's the main event of the evening...introducing first from The Isle of Samoa, now resdiding in Huntington Beach California, weighing in at 262 Pounds...he is the NXT Champion...he is the "Samoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe!" Greg Hamilton announced as he walked down the entrance ramp with boos as meanwhile Hank was backstage with Triple H.

"Paul...I am nervous enough as it is...I just don't want to fuck it up okay?" Hank told Paul.

"Look...my first time I got in the ring, I was nervous too...I know how you feel. I'm not a liar like Vince Russo was okay. Anyway I got some information...your family just arrived and they are at ringside. Your parents and your brothers are at ringside to cheer your on...they arrived at the beginning of the show, and I would have told you earlier but it was all my fault. I'm sorry Henry." Paul apologized to Henry.

"Hey...I'm not mad." Henry said as a stage hand gave him his American Flag.

"sir, your flag?" The stagehand said to Hank.

"Thanks." Hank said to him as the WWE Cameras resumed recording.

"My family is here...wow. I could really use their support tonight." Hank said to Paul.

"Well, they told me to tell you that they are proud of you and wish you the best of luck in your first match." Paul said to him.

"Well...thanks." Hank said as he started to tear up a bit.

"Hey...no need to cry yet you have not even wrestled yet." Paul said to him.

"Sorry, anyway...I would like to just say thanks to you...and Matt Bloom, former NWA World Heavyweight Champion Adam Pierce, and the rest of the NXT Trainers and Staff for making me feel like I'm home because I'm homesick." Hank said as he hugged Triple H.

"I understand dude. You know what? I'll ask the family to move to Orlando...I'll hire security Guards for your siblings until they go to college, and I'll hire security guards for your parents...especially after the "Pulse" nightclub shooting...everyone needs to be safe and I'll do anything to lookout after my guys." Triple H told Hank.

"Thanks Paul...and I would love to have my family close by...just not too close maybe 3 blocks down?" Hank asked him.

"I'll see what I can do." Paul said as he hugged Hank.

"Good Luck...it's time." Paul said as "American Made" by The Wrestling Boot Band/Hulk Hogan's WCW Theme Song started to play as the crowd rose up from their feet and chanted "American Bulldog" and cheered as he came out of the curtain to those loud cheers.

"And his opponent...from Hibbing Minnesota, weighing in at 255 Pounds...he is the "American Bulldog" Hank Jones!" Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd also chanted "USA!" as Hank waved the flag passionately.

"This is his first match ever and he was a four time NCAA Champion in Wrestling, and Football as he received offers from the NFL, Canadian Football League, and the Arena Football League for his football skills, he received an offer to wrestle for the US Olympic Team, he received an offer to play for the Target Corporation, and UnitedHealth Group...and he recieved offers to work with NBC, ABC, ESPN and CBS...as he declined every offer to work for the WWE as his lifelong dream was becoming a WWE Wrestler, if not that than being a sports broadcaster." Tom Philips said as Corey was impressed in a way.

"Whoa...that's impressive." Corey was surprised as Hank walked his way down to the entrance ramp and high fived a few fans and hugged his family members as he gave his flag to his youngest brother Ezekiel who was nine years old as Hank got into the ring as he took off his jacket fully revealing his American Flag Body Paint which was exactly like his facepaint but all over his face as the crowd cheered loudly as the bell sounded thus beginning the match.

"Here we go...main event time on WWE NXT." Tom Philips said as the crowd kept on chanting "USA" as the chanting eventually died down as they grappled for position early as kept on grappling until Samoa Joe got Hank onto the corner.

"The NXT Champion has gotten Hank into the corner as the referee tries to break it up." Tom said as the ref goes between them.

"Hey, Hey, Hey come on now...1...! 2...! 3...! 4...!" The ref counted until Samoa Joe got off of Hank as nailed an Overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex to Samoa Joe as the crowd cheered for that move.

"Whoa! Look at that offensive move by Hank Jones as he is going right for the offense early." Tom said as Hank picked Joe up as he irish-whipped Joe into the corner as he gave Samoa Joe a clothesline as Samoa Joe did not go down early as he went for it again.

"Two clotheslines in a row for Hank Jones as Samoa Joe is still not down..." Corey Graves said as he was across the ring.

"Going for it for the third time..." Tom Philips said as he ran towards Samoa Joe only to counter it with a kick to the head as the crowd groaned and cheered.

"What a kick by Samoa Joe as he is setting up for a suplex but which one?" Corey Graves said as he nailed an exploder suplex as the crowd groaned and cheered.

"What a move by Samoa Joe as he goes for the cover early." Croey Graves said as the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted as Hank kicked out early as Samoa Joe picks him up to nail another suplex but Hank counters with a Spinebuster.

"What the?" Corey Graves said as the crowd cheered as Hank pinned Samoa Joe.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Samoa Joe kicked out as Joe got up and landed knees on Hank's body and kicks like an MMA Fighter as he also starts to land elbows to his body as well as he threw Hank over the top rope and down to the floor.

"Hank is down on the ringside floor as Samoa Joe got rid of him like last night's trash as Samoa Joe is going for it." Tom Philips said as Samoa Joe nailed Suicide Dive as he nailed it at the guard rails as the crowd cheered and chanted "NXT!" as Samoa Joe nailed a Death Valley Driver to Hank Jones right on the floor as the crowd cringed.

"Good grief!" Tom said as Samoa Joe got back into the ring as Hank was down and out for the moment as the referee began counting.

"1...2...3...4...5..." The ref counted as the crowd counted along as he had five more seconds for Hank to get back into the ring as he got up as Hank got up slowly as he grabbed onto the guard rails as he held onto his Dad's hands.

"Are you okay?" Ronald asked his son.

"I'm okay dad." Hank asnwered him as the ref kept couting.

"6...7...8..." The ref resumed counting.

"I love you son." Ronald told him.

"Love you too dad." Hank said as the ref was at nine.

"9..." The ref counted at nine as Hank returned to the ring as the crowd cheered as Hank started to nail some offense on Samoa Joe.

"Here comes The American Bulldog!" Tom Philipssaid as the crowd cheers very loudly.

"Can this kid upset the NXT Champion?" Corey Graves asked Tom as Hank nails several forearms and then a Back-To-Belly Suplex as he did it three times in a row just like when Brock Lesnar does several German Suplexes in a row aka "Suplex City" as the crowd cheered as they were already impressed.

"THIS IS THE REAL SUPLEX CITY LESNAR!" Hank shouted at the camera as the crowd shouted as they said "OHHHHH" as Hank Jones went for his signature move called "The Strike of America" also known as Discus Punch as he nailed Samoa Joe right on his jaw as the crowd cheered.

"What a shot with that Discus Punch...and there is the cover." Tom said as Hank covered Joe as the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Samoa Joe kicked out.

"Samoa Joe kicks out as that move was called "The Strike of America" as Hank is going for the win right now." Corey Graves said as Hank nailed a "Running Powerslam" on Samoa Joe as the crowd cheered.

"There it is...the Running Powerslam! Finishing move of the late British Bulldog as there is the cover." Tom Philips said as the ref began to count again.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Samoa Joe kicked out again as the crowd has applauded so far because of Samoa Joe's will to not give up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Samoa Joe is not gonna give up as Samoa Joe is slowly getting up here." Corey Graves said as Samoa Joe nailed a Dragon Suplex as it connected with a Bridge as the ref began to count again.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Hank countered as he got up and was trying to do a backslide pin.

"Look at Hank Jones go...how is he doing this?!" Corey Graves asked Tom Philips as he nailed the pin as the ref counted again.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Samoa Joe countered Hank up as he kicked out and did a Samoan Drop to Hank as he pinned Hank again as the ref began to count again.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Samoa Joe was shocked.

"COME ON!" Samoa Joe shouted as Samoa Joe has had enough as he is setting up for his finishing move as he picks Hank on his shoulders.

"Samoa Joe is going to end it right now...and it's the Muscle Buster." Corey said as he nailed it as the ref began to count once more.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Hank kicked out as Samoa Joe was shocked as the crowd cheered and applauded and chanted "This is Awesome" as Samoa Joe nailed it again.

"Muscle Buster again as this time he is going to the second rope." Tom Philips said as Samoa thought about it as this time he went to the third rope as he nailed it from the Muscle Buster not once but twice as Samoa Joe was confident that he's got the win as Hank's family looked extremely worried.

"You got this son!" Donald said to Hank as Samoa Joe applied Coquina Clutch which is a rear naked choke on Hank going for the win.

"Samoa Joe going for a submission victory as Hank is fighting for it...as he is trying not to surrender." Corey said as Hank is fading away.

"Hank Jones is fading away and he has given everything to Samoa Joe tonight." Tom said as the ref grabbed one of his hands.

"The ref has his hand...if his hand falls down to the mat three times it's over." Corey Graves said as Hank's hand fell down the first time.

"1...!" The ref shouted as he grabbed his hand the second time as it fell again.

"2...!" The ref counted again as he lifted his hand.

"This is it." Corey Graves said as Hank's hand was let go from the referee as Hank's hand did not fall on the mat as Hank Jones had life as the crowd cheered.

"No it is not over! Not for the American Bulldog Hank Jones!" Tom Philips said as Hank started a comeback as he nailed several forearms as he also nailed several Belly-To-Belly Suplexes and even a Belly-To-Back Suplex as Samoa Joe was on the mat as he was getting up as Hank was setting up for a Vertical Lift Powerbomb as he nailed it as the crowd cheered.

"Orange Crush!" Corey Graves screamed out as Hank pinned Samoa Joe as the ref counted again.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Samoa Joe kicked out again as the crowd was in shock again as they were chanting "Wrestle forever" like like they did at NXT Takeover Dallas, when Sami Zayn, faced Shinsuke Nakamura.

"That signature was called Independence Bomb." Corey Graves as he was a bit stunned as well.

"This match is like being at WrestleMania...and this crowd is electric!" Tom Philips said as Hank was setting up for Tiger Suplex as Samoa Joe got up and Hank nailed it.

"It was the Tiger Suplex as he calls it the Liberty Suplex as there's the bridge with the cover." Corey said as the ref began to count again.

"1...2..." The ref counted as Samoa Joe kicked out again as the crowd cheered.

"This match is a classic. It's the greatest NXT Match ever...and it's the greatest NXT Debut Match ever...and it's the greatest WWE Debut of all time." Tom Philips said as he was setting up "Courtesy of The Red, White, and Blue" as Samoa Joe got up and Hank nailed it.

"There is the cover! Hank has the chance for the Upset!" Corey Graves said as the ref began to count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered.

"What a match!" Tom Philips said as the crowd gave both of them were cheering, clapping, and giving both men a standing ovation as "American Made" played.

"Here is your winner of this match. "The American Bulldog" Hank Jones!" Greg Hamilton announced as Samoa Joe finally got up but slowly as Hank's Face and Body Paint were still there but his face paint was almost off but his Body Paint was still definitely there as Samoa Joe looked at Hank as his music stopped playing.

"What's going on here?" Corey Graves asked Tom.

"I have no clue." Tom answered Corey as Samoa Joe extended his hand in an offer of a handshake.

"Samoa Joe...trying to offer respect to this rookie Hank Jones who pulled out the biggest upset in NXT History as Hank is smiling." Tom Philips said as Hank shook his hand and hugged as the crowd cheered and clapped as his music resumed.

"What a night, what a main event...and what a debut, we will see you next week." Tom Philips said as the crowd was still giving them a standing ovation as the camera stopped rolling as Samoa left the ring to go backstage as Hank wentover to his family as he hugged his parents, and his younger siblings as they went backstage to celebrate the win as Triple H and the rest of the NXT Locker Room and of the WWE Legends applauded both men for a legendary match.

"Guys...that match was spectacular, nothing short of a classic and congratulations." Triple H said to both Samoa Joe and Hank Jones.

"Thanks." Samoa Joe and Hank replied to Triple H.

"No Problem." Triple H said as he left for a second.

"Mom, Dad, Ezekiel, Austin, Kurt, John, Gwen and Courtney...this is the NXT Champion...one of the most famous wrestlers on the planet...Samoa Joe." Hank said to his family as he introduced them to Samoa Joe.

"Hello." Joe said to them.

"Nice to meet you at last...I am a big fan. May I have your autograph?" Ezekiel asked Joe.

"Sure." Joe answered him as he signed a poster of his from his Ring of Honor days.

"Thanks!" Ezekiel said to Joe.

"No Problem...anyway see ya later okay?" Joe said as he left.

"Bye-Bye." Hank said as Triple H came back.

"Hey...I told your mom and Dad about moving to Orlando and...they would love too but they declined because they have a lifelong love for your hometown of Hibbing, Minnesota...anyway I did offer a vacation home for them to stay at during the Summer, Spring Break, and Winter Break when the rest of your siblings are at school...and they accepted." Triple H told him.

"Wow, that's great. Anyway...I am really glad you guys came out to see me wrestle my first match in the WWE." Henry told them.

"It's because we love you and we're glad to see that you are finally living your dream." Amanda told her son.

"Thanks Mom and Dad thanks for helping me out with all of it and how can I ever repay you guys back?" Henry asked them as they hugged each other in a group hug.

"Well, I'm exhuated I gotta get in the shower and get to bed and I'm gonna be busy...so I love you guys." Henry said to his parents and his younger siblings as well.

"And we love you too." Donald said to Henry as well as he, Amanda and the rest of the family left.

"You guys seem to be really too happy and too nice, not Duggars happy but more like Full House/Leave it to Beaver Happy...why?" Triple H asked him.

"Oh...our hometown of Hibbing Minnesota is one of the safest and nicest towns in the United States of America." Henry answered Triple H.

"I see...anyway, I know it's late...you are tired and you need to get that paint off and need to get to bed and get ready to be on the road for the live events but other than that, you are good to go because you live in Orlando pretty much so for a bit until you get called up to the main roster." Triple H explained to Hank.

"I see...anyway I gotta go...see ya later." Hank told Triple H.

"Once again, thanks for everything." Hank said to Triple H as well.

"You're welcome." Triple H said as Hank left and Triple H finally left.

 **It's been almost 7 months since I even updated this story at all and I am so sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, Read and Review everyone as his second match will be against No Way Jose.**

 **Samoa Joe's relationship with Hank is like Apollo Creed's with Rocky Balboa...Samoa Joe will be friends with Hank out of the ring but they have a respective feud.**

 **Triple H's relationship with Hank is real...there's no backstage tension here. Anyway, Triple H is going to support Hank like when Mickey Goldmill supported Rocky Balboa and before I go one last thing...**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	3. Making the match and Nakamura vs Jones

Making the match and Nakamura vs. Jones.

 **Disclaimer: I am finally updating "American Bulldog" as I'm also planning a big championship match soon between Henry Jones and the NXT Champion who is not Samoa Joe anymore, but it's Bobby Roode who defeated Shinsuke Nakamura at NXT: Takeover San Antonio in January.**

 **ENJOY!**

Henry Jones, he has been undefeated since he debuted on NXT against Samoa Joe and won.

He has defeated Austin Aries, Tye Dillinger, No Way Jose, and many more superstars and he's popular in the ring, and in the locker room, and popular with fans as well.

Meanwhile NXT's main men in charge like Paul "Triple H" Levesque Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Ryan Ward, and Vince McMahon were talking at WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut.

"Now, that Shinsuke is no longer the champion to Kassius who are we going to pick for our number one contender for the NXT Championship against Kassius." Ryan Ward said to the three.

"How about Samoa Joe?" Vince proposed.

"No…he's already a two-time champion and he's set to face-off against Kassius Ohno at NXT: Takeover Minneapolis in two months." Stephanie said to her father.

"Okay then Stephanie who do you suggest?" Vince asked her daughter.

"How about Tye Dillinger?" Stephanie asked him.

"I don't know, it might work it just depends on if he's got charisma and enough passion for this business." Vince McMahon said back to her daughter.

"Guys." Paul interjected.

"Yes Paul." Vince and Stephanie replied back.

"How about "The American Bulldog" Hank Jones, he has been undefeated so far in seven months of competing on NXT since he started and since the Donald Trump administration started the fans need someone to look up to." Triple H said to them.

"Paul, sweetie…I love the idea, sounds great." Stephanie said to him.

"Yeah Paul, that sounds perfect, Kassius Ohno vs. "The American Bulldog" Hank Jones for the NXT Championship." Ryan Ward said as he did a hand gesture like he was pointing at a marquee.

"Nope." Vince said to everyone.

"Why not?" Triple H asked.

"Everyone else except Paul leave the room." Vince said as Ryan Ward and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque left the room.

"My wife, your mother in law Linda is on Trump's cabinet as an administrator of the Small Business Administration, and I even inducted Donald Trump into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2013, but the point is…I don't want Hank Jones to be NXT Champion because he's off the walls with his promos." Vince said to Paul.

"Come on Vince, that was one time…before America even got split over Trump…and besides, Trump might do a terrible job." Paul said to Vince.

"Ugh…fine." Vince McMahon said to Paul as he caved.

"Hank Jones will be the next number one contender for the NXT Championship but it'll be decided in a Number One Contender's Match between Shinsuke Nakamura and Hank Jones." Vince said as he and Paul shook hands as Ryan and Stephanie got back inside.

"Everything okay Dad? Paul?" Stephanie asked.

"Everything is okay. Now, Hank is going to have the chance to wrestle Shinsuke Nakamura for a shot at the NXT Championship next week, tell William Regal." Vince said before Paul already texted William Regal what was going to happen for next week's show.

"Already done." Paul said as he, Stephanie, and Ryan left his office.

"Whew, that was a close one." Vince said and we go to the NXT Arena.

 **1 Week Later.**

Hank arrives at the NXT Arena ready to rumble for the biggest of his life so far as he is 36-0 in his career and gets dressed for the match and get his gear on and his face-paint on and it was 25 minutes before the match and he was drinking some water and getting some last minute exercise in.

"Hey Hank." Paul greeted Hank.

"Hey Paul, listen I just wanted to say thank you for this opportunity." Hank said to Paul as they hugged.

"Anytime I had to fight for you, and besides after tonight you owe me." Paul said to him.

"I know, we go drinking." Hank said to him.

"It'll be on me." Paul said to Hank as well.

"Good luck out there tonight against Nakamura, I'll be watching very closely." Paul said to Hank.

"Thanks Paul." Hank said back before he sat back down and began saying his prayers.

"Dear God, please watch over me and my family tonight as I go into this wrestling match. Amen." Hank said in his brief prayer as he got his American Flag and left his locker room before running into Shinsuke Nakamura.

"Shinsuke…Kon'Nichiwa." Hank said as he did a traditional Japanese greeting and a Japanese bow and shook hands.

"Hank Jones, you are a great competitor. You and I will have great chemistry, and write a beautiful masterpiece like The Coen Brothers." Shinsuke Nakamura said before his music began to play as they shook hands once more before Shinsuke left and went through the curtain.

"Here comes the former two-time NXT Champion, Shinsuke Nakamura!" Tom Philips said and the crowd was positive and then the bell rang.

"The following contest is a number one contender's match set for one-fall! Introducing first from Kyoto, Japan…weighing in at 220 Pounds, he is a former two time NXT Champion…Shinsuke Nakamura!" Mike Rome one of NXT's ring announcers announced while Nakamura was making his entrance.

"Shinsuke Nakamura against "The American Bulldog" Hank Jones is a dream match that is coming true tonight and these two men are facing each other in a number one contender's match for the NXT Championship at NXT: Takeover Minneapolis and it could be a huge deal." Corey Graves said before he got into the ring and the crowd chanted "Nakamura" for almost a minute until the chanting and music died down.

"This crowd has been waiting for this match." Tom Philips said before "American Made" by Jimmy Hart started to play and the crowd roared loudly.

"Introducing his opponent, from Hibbing Minnesota weighing in at 255 Pounds he is "The American Bulldog" he is…Hank Jones!" Mike Rome announced as the crowd got super loud in the cheers and Hank waved the American Flag, high-fived a few fans at ringside, and even gave the flag to a lucky kid at ringside before he took off his jacket and finally got into the ring.

"USA! USA!" The crowd chanted for a minute and Hank and Shinsuke finally shook hands and the ref signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell and the match finally began.

"Here we go, our main event is underway and one of these men will face against Bobby Roode at NXT: Takeover Minneapolis for the NXT Championship." Corey Graves said to Tom Philips.

"Percy Watson, what do you think of Hank Jones?" Tom asked Percy.

"He has been on fire for more than 6 months this is his biggest test of his career and he's beaten nearly everyone except Nakamura and Bobby Roode but Hank is undefeated 36-0 will he be 37-0? We'll find out by the end of this match." Percy said while Shinsuke and Hank were battling with their different styles, Shinsuke with his famous Strong-Style, and Hank with his Powerhouse/Technician/Heavyweight style and they were finally jockeying for position and Hank pushed Shinsuke down to the mat winning the position war and Shinsuke flipped backwards down to the bottom turnbuckle.

"Whoa!" Corey Graves shouted and Hank dominated early on and the crowd cheered for a bit and Hank was setting up for a belly-to-belly and Shinsuke threw Hank into the corner and did a corner high knee to his face while the crowd cringed.

"What a knee by Nakamura as he nails an Axe Kick right to the back of the head of Hank Jones." Tom Philips said after Nakamura did said move and went for the cover.

"1..." the ref counted and Hank powered out and nailed several clotheslines and even nailed a big boot until he tried going for the win early.

"1…" The ref counted before Shinsuke Nakamura kicked out as they kept battling it out until Shinsuke Nakamura nailed a knee to the back of the head and was setting up for his finisher.

"Is he going for it?" Tom asked Corey before Shinsuke nailed it.

"Kinsasha!" Corey Graves said before he pinned Hank as the ref began the count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Hank kicked out at two and started to rally up a comeback by nailing several clotheslines, a big boot, and even a back body drop before he began setting up for The Strike of America which was a discus punch.

"Here it comes." Tom Philips said before Hank Jones nailed it.

"The Strike of America!" Tom Philips shouted before the ref began to count the pin-fall.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Shinsuke Nakamura kicked out at two and Hank Jones was surprised.

"Nakamura kicks out and Hank Jones is setting up for Liberty Suplex which is a Tiger Suplex." Corey Graves said as Shinsuke Nakamura got up and Hank Jones nailed it.

"Liberty Suplex and this might be it." Corey said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted and Nakamura kicked out and Hank applied Eagle Lock which is an Anaconda Vice.

"Eagle Lock! Hank Jones has the Eagle Lock applied!" Tom Philips said as Hank held it in until Shinsuke countered it with kicks to his head as he tries to nail Kinsasha again but Hank avoids it and then Hank nailed a running powerslam called Red, White, and Blue.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and Hank Jones won the biggest match of his career so far as the crowd exploded into loud cheers.

"Hank Jones is coming home to face Bobby Roode for the NXT Championship." Tom Philips said.

"Here is your winner, and number one contender for the NXT Championship…Hank "The American Bulldog" Jones!" Mike Rome announced as the crowd kept cheering.

"Percy you have been quiet all match long, are you alright?" tom asked him.

"Yeah, I was just in awe of this masterpiece of a match. That's all." Percy said before Bobby Roode walked up the entrance ramp with a microphone.

"See you in Minneapolis." Bobby Roode said before he left.

"We'll see you next week." Corey Graves said as the camera faded to black and Hank went backstage with the NXT Rostare applauding both Shinsuke Nakamura and Hank Jones for their incredible performance.

"Great job, now go home. We'll have drinks later." Paul told Hank.

"Thanks Paul." Hank said and went back home.

 **I know that after NXT: Takeover San Antonio there is NXT: Takeover Orlando, the reason why that the next NXT Takeover special is at Minneapolis is because Hank Jones needs to have the home-field advantage in his NXT Championship Match against Bobby Roode.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Coming Home

Coming Home

 **Disclaimer: This Chapter is Months overdue and I apologize, anyway...this chapter is a chapter with a workout, a workout montage like in Rocky, and a Homecoming Celebration. P.S. since Samoa Joe went up to the Main Roster in January, I have Hank feuding with Bobby Roode. ENJOY!**

Hank arrived at the NXT Performance Center as he got his workout gear on which was a white tank top, blue denim shorts, knee pads, and sneakers.

"Wow." Hank said to himself as he got his gear before Shinsuke Nakamura was behind him.

"What?" Shinsuke asked Hank.

"Wow, I wrestled the biggest star in the world...you and I won, I am definitely over." Hank said to Shinsuke answering his question.

"I hear that after WrestleMania I am going up on the main roster, but I'm debuting on Smackdown." Shinsuke told Hank who was ecstatic.

"Dude! It's great that you are going to the main roster but it stinks that you are not going to be with Samoa Joe on Raw." Hank said as they hugged like brothers would do.

"Joe is doing great from what he told me, hell he told me that he wasn't even going to make it, but how are you going to do?" Hank asked him.

"Okay...besides Shane runs it and Roman Reigns doesn't ruin Smackdown for everyone with bad ratings, I can make Smackdown better than Raw like I made NXT better than Raw or Smackdown, end of story." Shinsuke said to Hank giving him his two cents worth.

"Wow, anyway we don't go to Minnesota for a few weeks so let's enjoy these next few weeks." Hank said as they shook hands, and Shinsuke left as Paul "Triple H" Levesque arrived with Vince McMahon, and Ryan Ward.

"Mr. McMahon, Paul, Ryan." Hank said acknowledging the three men.

"Hank." The three guys said back.

"Good match last week against Nakamura, I'm impressed." Vince McMahon said to Hank.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon and sir, I apologize for mentioning Chris Benoit on programming, and I just want to let you know that it'll never happen again." Hank said to Vince apologizing.

"All is forgiven, if I can forgive Kurt Angle for his personal demons I can forgive you for this, you remind me of a Steve Austin, hopefully you and I will get along real well." Vince said to Hank.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Hank said to Vince.

"You are welcome." Vince said back as he left.

"Hank, good luck in the next few weeks leading up to Takeover, because this one is in your backyard so this is a big deal, focus on that, and if there is anything you want or need let one of my interns know." Paul told Hank.

"Yes sir." Hank said before Paul and Ryan left and Hank began working out in one of the training rings with head trainer Matt Bloom aka Albert, A-Train, Lord Tensai, Tensai, and he was known as Giant Benard in New Japan Pro Wrestling also.

"Hank Jones, are you ready for today's workout?" Matt asked Hank.

"Yes I am sir." Hank answered him.

"Good, now get started." Matt said before Hank began his workout routine by stretching for more than 10 minutes before he went to a weight machine which had 5 weight plates with the first three weight plates being one hundred pounds, and the last two being 50, and 100 pounds respectively, so in simple Math...it's 450 Pounds as he did 35 reps of that amount of weight, and he wasn't worn out yet as he did a sleigh workput as he pushed a sleigh with 300 pounds of weight plates on the sleigh before he then drank 14 imperial fluid ounces of water during his break.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, I'm taking a quick break." Hank said as he went to the Talent Lounge and put some ESPN on and watched it for an hour before he went to the punching bag and began striking at it with several hundred strikes and kicks before settling at the training ring as he did jumping jacks, ran to and from the ropes to land on his back to make it look like he was selling a clothesline, but nothing happened to him to make him fall...he wasjust doing his workout and he kept it up in the ring for another 45 minute and his workout for the day at the WWE Performance Center was a total of 1 Hour, and 30 minutes as he went home, got out of his workout gear, and took a shower before he got dressed again to Wrestle at the NXT Arena at Full Sail University which he went to and got on his gear as he wrestled against Roderick Strong and won by pin-fall after using "Liberty Suplex" on Roderick for the win which started a strong wave of momentum.

Like I said thus I'm breaking the forth wall, but Hank won matches against these men on the last 4 weeks before NXT: Takeover Minneapolis, he won matches against former Ring of Honor World Champion, and former Pro Wrestling Guerrilla World Champion...Roderick Strong, he also defeated former WWE Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre, he squashed The Velveteen Dream, and he made Eric Young tap out with the "Eagle Lock" with Bobby Roode watching as now we go to the weekend of WrestleMania as it was in Minneapolis.

 **I Know WrestleMania was in Orlando this year, and I know WrestleMania next year will be in New Orleans but I am doing this story my way and there is nothing anybody can do about it!**

Hank and his family were back home as there was a homecoming celebration at Hibbing High School, at the football field later that night as at the football field it was packed with more than 50,000 people ranging from Hank's family and friends to WWE and NXT fans as the Mayor Rick Cannata stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we celebrate as we welcome home one of our very own, please join me and welcome home Henry Alexander Jones, also known as Hank "American Bulldog" Jones!" Rick announced before the band started to play "American Made" by Jimmy Hart, then Hank came out to loud cheers, then the band stopped and the crowd chanted "Hank" for over a minute before he got the microphone.

"Thanks for the wonderful reception, it feels good to be home...to be honest, I'm nervous about this match with Bobby Roode and I am worried about losing and letting my hometown down." Hank said to the crowd.

"But, that's just the nerves talking...I am excited to be competing in front of my hometown, in front of my family and friends, and in front of the whole world." Hank also said expressing his true feelings.

"Anything can happen in this industry, and Bobby...I will give you everything I got this Saturday Night at Minneapolis, but you better give me the same or you not be "Glorious" anymore as this former Hibbing Blue Jacket will become the new NXT Champion." Hank said as the crowd cheered.

"Go Blue Jackets!" Hank said cheering on his alma mater.

"Thanks for the celebration tonight, thank you...and goodnight!" Hank said as he left and went to the Minneapolis Marriott City Center Hotel which was near the Target Center, and it was also near the Minneapolis Convention Center which is the home of WWE Fan Axxess for WrestleMania 33 as Hank got into his sleepwear which was sleep shorts and a T-Shirt and he fell asleep as he was prepared for a long week ahead of him and during the week he was working out mostly and spending time with family as he was also catching up on sleep and he just got in from signing autographs at Fan Axxess and doing a match at Axxess also and he got into the hotel room got into his sleep attire and fell asleep knowing that he was about to put on the biggest and best match of his life tomorrow.

 **What did y'all think of the Chapter?**

 **Was it Good enough? Could it be any better?**

 **Next chapter is Hank's big title match against Bobby Roode at NXT: Takeover Minneapolis.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	5. Hank's Big Match

Hank's big match.

 **Disclaimer: This is the 1** **st** **update of "American Bulldog" in months, so obviously Bobby Roode lost the NXT Championship to Drew McIntyre at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn III a few weeks ago, but this is my story so I do things my way. This is taking place during WrestleMania XXXIII, So Brock Lesnar is not the WWE Universal Champ yet. ENJOY!**

It was the day of NXT: Takeover Minneapolis and Hank woke up early at 6:00 AM and he got up, took a shower, then had some breakfast before he went to the gym to workout and exercise for over an hour before he went back to his hotel room and took a quick nap before it got into the afternoon and then he drove in his 2016 Toyota Camry and arrived at the Target Center where the show was taking place as he parked his car, and got into the arena.

"Afternoon." Hank said to Drew McIntyre.

"Hey Hank, good luck tonight." Drew said to Hank.

"Thanks." Hank said back before he went into the locker room and got settled down.

"Hey kid." Paul "Triple H" Levesque said to Hank.

"Hey Mr. Levesque." Hank said to Paul back as they shook hands.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight against Bobby Roode." Paul said to him wishing him luck.

"Thanks Paul." Hank said to him.

"No problem, how are you feeling?" Paul asked him.

"I'm feeling okay, kind of nervous a bit. Like Rocky before he faces Apollo Creed the first time, but to me I just try to have fun in the ring." Hank said to Paul who chuckled.

"I know dude, wrestling can be fun if done right." Paul said to him.

"Mr. Levesque, I wrestled all over Minnesota, I went to the exact same farm where Verne Gagne had his training camps in his AWA Days as you know he trained Scott Norton, Hulk Hogan, Baron Von Raschke, Larry and Curt Henning, Ric Flair, Gene, Lars, and Ole Anderson, and countless others. I was undefeated all over the independent scene and sure I wasn't the strong and freakish Brock Lesnar, and I wasn't like you in your prime no offense." Hank said to Paul who took no offense.

"Hey, it's fine." Paul said before Hank continued.

"But pro wrestling or sports entertainment as you call it, is my life, the ring is where I feel the most comfortable as even though I had two parents that were school teachers and they could not afford to go to Wrestling Shows all the time, but they had connections with people in this venue from their high school days and that's how I came and saw shows when I was a little boy. Well that and I love football and baseball also." Hank said to Paul.

"Good to know, that's why you put on ESPN a lot on TV." Paul said to him.

"Anyway, I got to talk to the producers about the show's card, and more. So, take a walk around for a bit and if you need me for anything, I'm one text message away." Paul said to Hank as they shared a hug.

"Thanks Paul for listening, and sorry for going on and on, I needed to vent." Hank said to Paul.

"It's okay." Paul said as he left but popped in for another second.

"Hey, someone wants to see you." Paul said to Hank before Hank's family arrived.

"Mom, Dad, Ezekiel, Austin, Kurt, Gwen, Courtney!" Hank said as his whole family gave him a group hug.

"Yep, your family's here. I allowed them in, and they are invited to watch from ringside tonight, and they are allowed backstage as long as they behave themselves." Paul said to Hank and his family.

"Thanks." Hank said to Paul.

"No problem, now really I have to go." Paul said as he finally left.

"I am so glad you guys are here." Hank said to his family.

"Me too sweetheart!" Amanda which was his mom said as she and Hank hugged.

"Son, how are you feeling?" Ronald which was his dad asked Hank.

"Just a bit nervous, but other than that I am doing alright, Dad." Hank answered his Dad.

"Good son." Ronald said as he and Hank shared a hug.

"So, bro what's it like?" Kurt, which is Hank's 16-year-old brother asked.

"It's cool, but the travel is a pain in the butt besides, I miss my family all the time." Hank answered and said to Kurt.

"Did you meet Goldberg?" John asked Hank.

"You mean WWE Universal Champion Goldberg?" Hank asked John back.

"YES!" John answered back.

"Dude, first off…relax, and secondly no." Hank answered him.

"It's alright." John said to Hank.

"Besides, I gotta get my mind focused." Hank said to his family.

"Okay sweetie, we'll leave you be." Amanda said to Hank as she and Ronald left with Kurt, John, Austin, Gwen, and Courtney.

"Bye guys, thanks for visiting." Hank said before he stretched and then he walked around the arena before he walked to the entrance area, and walked past the gorilla position and walked through the curtain and walked to the ring.

"This is where I belong." Hank said to himself before he walked around the ring and ran softly as Bobby Roode arrived.

"Hey Bobby." Hank said to Bobby.

"What's going on Hank?" Bobby asked him.

"Nothing just thinking about the match." Hank said to Bobby.

"You nervous at all?" Bobby asked him.

"A little bit, I had a long talked with Paul Levesque." Hank answered Bobby.

"Same here, I had a long talk with him last night." Bobby replied back.

"My family visited me, and it was awesome, or should I say "Glorious" No Pun Intended, or No Offense." Hank said to Bobby making a pun of his nickname/moniker and Bobby laughed a bit.

"Good one Hank, and it's okay, I wasn't offended." Bobby said to Hank.

"Bobby listen I know we got to discuss the match with Paul but first, before we do that, remember during your time in TNA/Impact Wrestling when you were a part of Beer Money Inc, or even when you were a part of Team Canada?" Hank asked him.

"Of course, I do, it was a fun or excuse me it was a "glorious" time…got to work with Eric Young, Scott D'Amore, Teddy Hart, and even I got to work with James Storm during Beer Money Inc, and I had a lot of fun, in the end it just got complicated." Bobby answered and explained to Hank.

"I see that, well when I was a kid, I saw you a lot and I saw you as a cool dude, except for the beer drinking, sorry." Hank said to Bobby.

"It's okay." Bobby Roode said to Hank.

"No matter what happens tonight, let's make this match a memorable one and one of the greatest NXT Matches ever." Hank said to Bobby.

"Done." Bobby said back as they bumped each other's fist as they left the ring and discussed the match with Paul Levesque backstage, where they even discussed the finish where the winner and loser is decided.

"Now, that's the way it's gonna go, and work on it in the ring but not too hard for 15 minutes and then get ready." Paul said to Hank and Bobby.

"Yes sir." Hank and Bobby said as he left Paul and went to the ring and worked on the match for a good hour before they finished.

"That was awesome, and let's get it done tonight in the ring without messing it up." Bobby said to Hank.

"Yes sir." Hank said to Bobby as they shook hands and went their separate ways for the next few hours, and the arena was packed with 15,214 WWE and NXT Fans.

"NXT!" The crowd chanted as the show was in full swing and the matches went on as follows.

Roderick Strong, Kassius Ohno, and Tye Dillinger defeated Sanity in a 6-man tag team match, Asuka defeated Ember Moon, Ruby Riot, and Nikki Cross in a Fatal 4-Way Match for the NXT Women's Championship, Authors of Pain defeated The Revival for the NXT Tag Team Championship in a 2 out of 3 falls match Aleister Black defeated The Velveteen Dream in a squash, and finally Pete Dunne defeated Wolfgang for the WWE UK Championship and the show was a success so far, and now it was time for the main event.

"Hank goes out first, and then Bobby goes out next." A producer said.

"Okay you two, have a great match." Paul "Triple H" Levesque said to Hank and Bobby.

"Thanks." They said to him as Bobby and Hank were in their wrestling attire and the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! And it is for the NXT Championship!" Mike Rome announced.

"This match is a homecoming for the challenger." Mauro Ranallo said as "American Made" by Jimmy Hart started to play.

"Gotta go, it's showtime." Hank said as he and Bobby shared a quick hug before he went up the stairs and walked through the Gorilla Position as he came out sporting his Red White and Blue Jacket, his Red White and Blue Tights, his boots of the same color, and he also had facepaint that was exact to Sting's from the 1990 Great American Bash and then he waved the American Flag on the stage before he gave the flag to a fan and then he high fived all of the fans before he got into the ring and took off his jacket and he was ready, and then Bobby Roode made his entrance with "Glorious Domination" by CFO$ played as he walked to the ring and took off his ring robe and he sported black trunks, knee pads, boots, and elbow pads of the same color and his music stopped as he had the NXT Championship Belt around his waist.

"Introducing first, the challenger…from Hibbing, Minnesota…weighing in at 255 Pounds he is "The American Bulldog" Hank Jones!" Mike Rome announced and the crowd roared like madness already.

"His opponent, from Toronto Ontario, Canada…weighing in at 230 Pounds! He is the current NXT Champion, he is "The Glorious One" Bobby Roode!" Mike Rome announced as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction and Bobby gave the belt to the official who hoisted it up high, then he gave it to the timekeeper as the ref signaled for the bell to ring, the bell rang thus the match started.

"This match for NXT's highest honor is underway." Nigel McGuiness said as the two began the match with a staredown before they began grappling for position.

"Well these two have been in a very intense rivalry for the past few months, but they have never met in the ring except to sign a contract for this match." Mauro Ranallo said to Nigel and Percy.

"What is it going to take for Hank to win it tonight?" Mauro asked Percy and Nigel.

"Hank has the height and weight advantage but also he has to take his moves and use them in the ring." Percy said to Mauro.

"He is a young hungry lion out there, while Bobby Roode is the older more experience lion, and Bobby might come out on top by the time this thing is over." Nigel said to Mauro and Percy as Bobby won the early advantage by nailing an Arm Stunner.

"Wow, a Stunner to the Arm by Bobby Roode and that won the advantage for Bobby Roode early in this match." Mauro said as Bobby also nailed a backbreaker and even nailed a back-to-belly Suplex before going for the cover early.

"1…" The ref counted before Hank kicked out early.

"Hank kicks out after one early in this NXT Championship and Hank is well known all over Minnesota for his Wrestling, and for his football not just in college but also in high school." Percy said.

"Percy, this is an NXT Championship Match, we can mention his accomplishments later." Mauro said to Percy while Hank got up and nailed a kick to Bobby's stomach before nailing several forearms and then nailing several back-to-belly backbreakers, and then he nailed several German Suplexes to Bobby, then Bobby countered with a delayed vertical Suplex.

"What a battle already." Mauro said as Bobby got Hank to the corner and nailed several corner clotheslines before he got him up to the top turnbuckle and the crowd then stood up.

"No…no…the top is the most dangerous area of the ring." Nigel said as Bobby Roode nailed an Avalanche German Suplex and the crowd cheered.

"AVALANCHE GERMAN SUPLEX!" Mauro said before Bobby went for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted and Hank kicked out and Bobby grabbed Hank and even nailed a Spinebuster.

"Cover." Percy said before the ref began to count again.

"1…2…" The ref counted again before Hank kicked out once more as Bobby picked him up and attempted to nail Glorious DDT but Hank countered it with The Strike of America aka Discus Punch.

"Hank countered with The Strike of America to Bobby Roode!" Mauro said before Hank nailed a Tiger Suplex with a Bridge as it was Liberty Suplex.

"Hank nails Liberty Suplex!" Mauro Ranallo said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Bobby kicked out and kicked Hank in the gut and nailed "Glorious DDT" as he pinned Hank.

"1…2…" The ref counted and Hank kicked out again and they both looked at each other as the crowd cheered, applauded and started to chant.

"This is Awesome!" The crowd chanted for a minute.

"Agreeing with this crowd, and this match is awesome!" Mauro said as they started hammering away as they countered each other's moves for a minute and a half before Bobby was about to set up "Glorious DDT" once again but then Hank countered it with "Red, White, and Blue Slam" which is a Running Powerslam and the crowd started to go nuts.

"RED WHITE AND BLUE SLAM!" Mauro shouted.

"Come on!" Hank's family shouted as they were cheering him on.

"Hank's family and friends are at ringside cheering, encouraging their oldest to win this NXT Championship Match." Mauro said before Hank pinned Bobby Roode.

"1…2…3!" The referee and crowd counted and the crowd roared.

"HANK JONES HAS BECOME THE NEW NXT CHAMPION!" Mauro Ranallo screamed in pure shock.

"HANK JONES HAS MADE HISTORY!" Nigel said also.

"Here is your winner and new NXT Champion... "The American Bulldog" Hank Jones!" Mike Rome announced and the crowd went wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at 21 years and over 8 months old he is the youngest NXT Champion in history." Mauro Ranallo said before Hank was handed the NXT Championship Belt and he got down to his knees and started to cry, before he got the belt and raised it high and he ran to his family at ringside embracing in a group hug.

"What a moment." Mauro said before Hank got back into the ring and he even hugged Bobby Roode.

"This was an amazing NXT: Takeover." Percy Watson said as the camera was shut off and the show as over.

 **20 minutes later…**

"Congratulations champ." Bobby said to Hank.

"You deserve it, defend it proudly for all of us in NXT." Bobby said as well.

"Thanks." Hank said as he went to the locker room.

"Hey son, we're proud of you." Ronald said to Hank.

"Thanks Dad." Hank said as he and Ronald hugged.

"Kid, great job out there tonight." Paul said to Hank as well.

"Thank you." Hank said to Paul as they hugged.

"Go home now, celebrate it." Paul said to him and Hank went back to the hotel room, took a shower, and went to bed.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
